A Whole New Reality
by Kawaii-Gaara-Chan
Summary: Roxas is trying to start a fresh page in his life, a normal page. What he didn't expect to get was a thriller of a lifetime. Lightly based off of Stephenie Meyer's Twilight. AkuRoku. Indefinite Hiatus
1. First Introductions

**Standard Disclaimer: **Kingdom Hearts, the characters, and any recognizable trademarks of said series all belong to Square Enix and are rightfully disclaimed. The author of this fanfiction own no more than the the story's plot. Furthermore, the book Twilight by Stephenie Meyer was used as a reference and any similarities are disclaimed. Property, name, and all trademarks are disclaimed.

**Warning(s):** Drama, Yaoi, possible Mature Content (Lemon). **Ratings might go up.**

**IMPORTANT NOTE: **This is an AU (Alternate Universe) fic, meaning the story will NOT be following the game (canon) timeline and characters' ages. Ages will be disclosed later on in the story.

**Summary:** Roxas is trying to start a fresh page in his life, a normal page. What he didn't expect to get was a thriller of a lifetime. Based off of Stephenie Meyer's Twilight. Pairings: AkuRoku Zemyx Riso Marlene Cleon

Thank you for checking out my story, this is my first Kingdom Hearts story, not to mention Akuroku. If Roxas is a bit OC I apologize because this also my first attempt at a story told in first person. So, enough of my ranting, please read, review and enjoy!

oOoOoOoOoOo

Twilight town is a dreary place to live in. With only ten hours of measly sunshine-which couldn't even warm your face- and a rainy season all year round, no wonder it isn't one of the top vacation spots of the world. There are lampposts on every corner ready to light up the streets when the sun sets at six p.m. and a curfew at eleven o'clock p.m. Not just anybody would choose to live in such a place.

So, you might be wondering why of all places I would choose to live here. Simple really, my mom is a drug addict and an alcoholic. It got even worse when she got a boyfriend. There were hardly any times she was ever sober, always getting high together, getting drunk together, ganging up on me together. My brother was lucky to get out of there while he could. Escaped to Hollow Bastion with his boyfriend, unfortunately he was only a high school student at the time, so he couldn't bring me along. I bided my time for three years; until I was sixteen then I packed my stuff and left as fast as I could. Buying a one way ticket to Twilight town and accepting my step-brother's-Sora-invitation to visit him. It wasn't hard really; I just had to wait until the couple was stoned so badly they couldn't even stay conscious before grabbing my stuff and leaving through the front door. Then I was completely free. It was something I had never felt before, there was no hiding, no predicting when my mother's next tantrum would be, I was actually free! It felt so god to take my first breaths of free air before leaving. It was a feeling I would never forget.

Thus is my story leading up to now. Right here. On Sora's doorstep. I, Roxas Strife is starting a new chapter in my life!

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

I hesitated, my hand an inch away from the doorbell with brows furrowed in concentration. With a deep sigh I pushed said button and waited as the enthusiastic bell chimed throughout the cozy house. Barely a minute passed when the door was yanked open and something brown, and blue-eyed attacked me, jumping onto my chest.

"Bad boy! Boa get back!"

I struggled as the dog furiously attacked my face with its tongue, determined to cover every pale inch. It finally let go as the combined efforts of both Sora and I were piled against it.

"Sorry about that Rox!" Sora grinned sheepishly as he shooed the dog back into the house. He rubbed the back of his head, ruffling his chocolate brown hair and offered me a hand. I smiled slightly in return and accepted Sora's help, getting back onto my feet, albeit a bit wobbly.

I glanced at the smiling brunette from the corner of my eye, he didn't seem to have changed even though the last time I saw Sora was six years ago at their father's funeral. They still shared their father's crystalline blue eyes but Cloud and I had our mother's blonde hair and Sora had his mother's brown hair. They both still had the same height, in fact, if not for their hair color and style, they could have been identical twins.

"Ha! Looks like you haven't grown any taller Rox!" Sora crowed, grinning widely while grabbing my bags(while I protested that I could take them myself) and nudged me inside the house.

"I could say the same for you Sora!" I retorted jokingly. I had forgotten how catching Sora's cheerfulness could be. We used to be so close…

Sora pouted, puffing his cheeks out and lasting three seconds before erupting into giggles.

"It's great to see you again!" Sora enveloped the me in a large hug, which I returned.

"Yeah, been a while huh." I murmured, and Sora nodded.

"Anyway, mom cleared out the guest room for you so you can stay there. It has a great view of the clock tower!" The brunette gushed excitedly as he skipped up the stairs; I followed at a slower pace. With great flourish he burst through the door and dropped my bags onto the floor.

"Welcome to your new home Rox!" Sora grinned and placed his hands on his hips proudly. I stared at him with a deadpanned expression.

_What is he so excited about?_

The walls of the room were painted to replicate an oceanic feeling, seashells hung from fishing net strewn across the walls and even the bed was seaside themed. Was this because I came from Destiny Islands? Did Sora and his mother actually think that I would feel more at home with a beach themed room? I struggled to smile; in actual reality I hated the sun with a passion. In fact, I preferred to stay inside in the coolness of my house with my air conditioner. Thus the reason why I was so pale, even though I cam from one of the sunniest places on the planet. Sora stared at me with an expectant expression.

"It's, uh, great Sora…" Sora beamed and grabbed my hand.

"C'mon! Mom is downstairs making a 'Welcome to the Family Roxas!' dinner. Tomorrow, when we go to school -mom handled all your transferring papers by the way- you can meet everyone!" The boy really didn't know the meaning of slowing down.

Ah well, it was one of Sora's many charms.

I allowed him to lead me downstairs and into the kitchen, opting to go along with whatever they had planned, instead of protesting. Sora's mother was in the kitchen, placing the last of her dishes onto the table before turning and smiling at us.

"Sora, don't be too rough with Roxas. He just had a long trip." Sora let go of me sheepishly and hurriedly mumbled out an apology. We then sat down and began to eat the wonderful dinner Sora's mother had prepared.

"You didn't have to prepare all this for me, uh, Ms. Sybil" I never knew what to call Sora's mom. After all she had been the woman that my father had cheated with; even though he had been married to my mother.

"Awww, dearie, just call me Aunt Sybil, it's alright." She smiled softly before chiding Sora for his outlandish eating behavior. Sybil and Sora both had the same knack for forgiveness. She was a kind woman. I smiled softly at the sight of my new family. I liked the thought, a new family, something that I never really had.

We finished dinner with a cake, courtesy of Sora's mother before heading upstairs to bed. As I lay awake, watching the glow-in-the-dark stickers that Sora had stuck onto the roof, I wondered if my mother and her boyfriend had noticed that their punching bag had disappeared or if they were still stoned. Thinking about it some more, I realized that I really didn't care.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

The next morning I was rudely awakened by Sora's dog, Boa. It seemed that the animal had taking a liking to me and had thus made it its job to wake me up in the morning. Therefore, I got up feeling irritated, sleepy and covered in dog spit, only to have to deal with Morning Person Sora; a cheerful person with a bucketful of energy.

"Goooood Morning Rox!!" Sora exclaimed parading through the room and jumping, unceremoniously, onto my bed.

"C'mon! Wakey wakey! Time for your first day at Twilight High!" I groaned and tossed Sora off the bed. Rubbing my eyes in an attempt get rid of any sleepiness I shooed Sora from the room so I could get changed before heading to the bathroom to freshen up. Soon as I was finished with my morning ritual I went downstairs to join the mother and son pair for breakfast.

Two eggs and a slice of bacon later we were on our way to high school.

"Since we're both juniors, I'll show you around!" Sora grinned cheerfully. I just nodded, still half asleep.

"We'll have to get you checked in of course, and get your schedule but that won't take too long." I continued to nod as the brunette blabbered on and on. My gaze wandered to the students entering the school's main building. A flash of red burst forward from my peripheral vision and I had to double take to get second look. Bright red hair. That's what it turned out to be, a person with bright fiery red hair had just walked inside. I didn't even get the time to see whether the person was a boy or a girl before Sora pushed me inside the administrative office.

Inside the building it was cool, and bright, probably lit up with those ultra-bright-save-energy light bulbs. The office was pretty small; a little waiting area with blue folding chairs, white tiled floors, a big notice board, and a miniature Chocobo clock ticking loudly was all that it entailed. There was only one plant in the corner of the room, it looked ancient the way the roots were streaming down from the sides of the pot. Just like the rest of the greenery outside, it was a dark green colored plant without any flowers.

Creepy.

The room was cut in half by a long counter, cluttered with random sheets of papers and letters and behind the long counter was three desks. There was also a large screen behind the desk hiding what I assumed to be a copy machine by the sounds it was making. A tall dark haired woman sat behind one of the desks, she looked up when we entered.

"Oh Sora! This must be Roxas I presume?" She smiled kindly and stood, walking to the counter.

"Yup, we're here for his schedule." Sora propped his elbows on top of the counter. A feat which he could barely do thanks to his short stature. The lady nodded and ruffled through some of the random stacks of paper until she found what she was looking for.

"I have your class schedule right here, and a map of the school." She laid out several sheets of papers in front of me and began to explain each one. She went through each class, highlighting the quickest and most convenient route to each one on the map and gave me a note to show to the teachers. She smiled at me and wished for me to have a great first day, reminding me if I had any questions to come back and ask for Ms. Lockhart, or Tifa as she liked to be called. I smiled back as quickly as I could before Sora managed to drag me away. Sora dragged me around the building as quickly as he could before taking me to first period. It seemed that Sora knew quite a lot of people because as we went through the halls people kept calling out to him. I guess I shouldn't be surprised, Sora is a very likeable person.

When I reached my first period class Sora had to say good bye with a promise that'd he would come back and get me after class. He had a different first period.

With a sigh I walked in through the door, ready for the eyes that were sure to follow my every move. The classroom was pretty big, there was a whiteboard on two walls, rows of shelves and five rows of desks. Immediately I stalked over to teacher, a tall, young, dark haired man whose name turned out to be Mr. Vincent Valentine. He regarded me with a stoic calmness, and sent me to sit at an empty desk in the back. Which I did gladly. The man made my palms sweat. I only half-listened to Mr. Valentine as he spoke, doodling and writing notes down occasionally.

When the bell rang, a weird noise that sounded more like a horn than a bell, Sora came bursting through the door, knocking over some unfortunate stragglers. He grinned and promptly dragged me to our next class which, coincidently, we had the same this time.

The rest of the morning went by uneventfully, and I started to notice a few of the people that I had multiple classes with. It was sort of random the way they had set up the classes.

When Sora and I finally had lunch I was mildly surprised to see her sitting at the table which Sora had all his friends accumulated. They were introduced one by one and I vaguely recognized Riku. When I had played with Sora when we were younger I could always remember him being there.

It was then, trying to ignore Sora's nonsense babbling that I had noticed them.

They were sitting on the far side of the room, isolated. There were five of them, all silent except for the blonde with hair spiked up in the middle and gelled on the sides, and the redhead (whom I had seen 

earlier) with large spiked up hair that defied gravity. They weren't even eating either, just listening to the two bicker back and forth. I stared at them curiously; they were the only group not trying to sneak a peek at me, so it was safe to stare without getting caught.

One thing I noticed was that they were all seriously skinny. Maybe not anorexic skinny but close enough. There were four boys, one whom seemed older had fluffy, layered pink hair. Not a neon pink, but a soft rose pink. Which was really weird. There was the blonde whom seemed to be the tallest making crazy hand motions and arguing with the redhead. The redhead whom was smirking in return. The last boy looked like the stereo type emo without the excessive make up, and the fact that his hair was lavender.

The girl was opposite. She had a nice figure, the kind you saw on some sort of sports magazine. She could probably be a model if not for the scowl etched onto her face, and her weird hairstyle. Her blonde hair was gelled back except for two long strands that stood up like bug antennas.

They were such a mixed and random group and yet they all had little similarities, they were all pale and had dark shadows under their eyes. As if they all suffered from insomnia.

However, the actual reason I couldn't look away was because they were all, no matter their differences, inhumanly beautiful. They all looked like models who stepped out of a fashion magazine, or faces painted by an old master as the portrait of perfection. They didn't have any flaws in their looks, none at all.

"Who are they?" I whispered to a brown haired girl who sat to my right, Olette was her name. As she looked up to see who I meant (she probably already knew by the awe in my voice) the smallest boy, the lavender haired one looked at her. He stared at her for a fraction of a second before he looked at me. Just as quickly as he looked at me, he looked away and I immediately felt embarrassed as the rest of the group glanced at me. Especially since the red head cocked an eyebrow in my direction. I quickly turned my gaze onto Olette.

Olette shuffled her feet and let out a small, embarrassed giggle.

"Those are Axel Odoru, Zexion Sakushi, Demyx Shirabe, Marluxia Kyojin and Larxene Yoki. They're all orphans who live down the street with Dr. Ansem." What strange names, all had an 'X', although I shouldn't talk since Roxas wasn't a very common name either.

"They're all…er… very nice…looking…"I struggled to find the right words. She giggled and nodded in agreement.

"But they're all together! Larxene is with Marluxia and Zexion is with Demyx." She smiled wistfully. I peeked at the group again, this time focusing on the redhead whom caught my attention.

"Who's the redhead?" The redhead was still throwing glances my way, this time he was talking to the lavender haired boy.

"Oh! That's Axel. He's gorgeous isn't he? And he claims that his red hair is au natural! Unfortunately he doesn't date." She sniffed an obvious case of sour grapes. I nodded in thanks for the information and watched as the lavender haired boy, Zexion, and the blonde boy, Demyx left together. They walked quickly but with a gracefulness that belonged on the runway of a modeling show. I watched as they glided to the trash can, disposing their trash before leaving through the doors. It was interesting to watch.

After a few minutes the rest of the group left as well, throwing away their trash and leaving the same way the other two did. Axel however, didn't throw another glance my way.

The rest of lunch was uneventful after the group left. I opted to eat my lunch in silence, left alone to my thoughts. It wasn't until the bell rang and lunch was over did I break out of my reverie. Sora left me in Olette's care as he left with Riku to Math and we went to Biology II. When we entered the classroom, Olette went to sit with her partner at a black-topped lab table like the one I was used to in Destiny Islands. She already had a partner, in fact, everyone had a partner. All except for one person in the back of the room. I recognized the red head, Axel Odoru next to the single open seat.

oOoOoOoOoOo

How's that or the first installment? Good? Bad? Please review!

Kawaii-Gaara-Chan


	2. Chapter 2

**Standard Disclaimer:** Kingdom Hearts, the characters, and any recognizable trademarks of said series all belong to Square Enix and are rightfully disclaimed. The author of this fanfiction own no more than the the story's plot. Furthermore, the book Twilight by Stephenie Meyer was used as a reference and any similarities are disclaimed. Property, name, and all trademarks are disclaimed.

**Warning(s):** Drama, Yaoi, possible Mature Content (Lemon). **Ratings might go up.**

**IMPORTANT NOTE:** This is an AU (Alternate Universe) fic, meaning the story will NOT be following the game (canon) timeline and characters' ages. Ages will be disclosed later on in the story.

**Summary:** Roxas is trying to start a fresh page in his life, a normal page. What he didn't expect to get was a thriller of a lifetime. Based off of Stephenie Meyer's Twilight. Pairings: AkuRoku Zemyx Riso Marlene Cleon

OMG, I apologize for the long wait and for this freakishly short chapter. I blame my sister, whom came to visit for two weeks and the summer homework my teachers(whom I haven't even met yet) have given me. Not much plot development, in fact this might have been better off in the first chapter. Just finishing up his first day. So please enjoy and I will try to make the next chapter longer!

oOoOoOoOo

His gaze was steely as I walked to the back of the room to introduce myself to the teacher. The hairs on my neck stood on end. As I passed by his table he stiffened noticeably and inched as far as he possibly could (without falling off his chair) away from the center aisle. I could feel my face burning as I quickly walked past.

As expected the teacher sent me to sit next to him. I tried not to look at the red head as I sat down and pulled out my books, but yet again I could feel his gaze on me. Peeking through my bangs I saw him staring at me with a weird expression on his perfect face. Twin catlike, green eyes filled with a sort of hostility and thin lips pulled into a line. It was obvious that he disliked me. With a small sigh (which made him edge away more, really did my breath smell bad or something?) I tried to pay attention to the teacher's lecture, however it seems that Twilight town is a bit behind Destiny Islands for I had already learned the lesson he was teaching.

Throughout the whole class period Axel didn't relax even once. He remained in his stiff, guarded posture, a feat that shouldn't be possible. His pale, thin hands were curled up into fists, clutching his black pants, and his long sleeves were pushed back to his elbows. He was still glaring at me, as if trying to make me disappear with his scorching gaze. If looks could kill, I'd be ten feet under by now. Heck, even a hundred feet under!

The class seemed to drag on and on, but perhaps it was just me. Was I waiting for him to relax his posture? Why wouldn't he accept me like everyone else? What could I do to make him stop glaring at me?

I rubbed my eyes with the palm of my hand, staring at someone out of the corner of your eye for too long was bad for your retinas. There was a soft clack and I glanced down at the floor as my pencil began to roll, picking to stop right next to Axel's chair. I groaned inwardly as his piercing gaze increased tenfold. Did fate have a grudge against me or something? Slowly I bent down to pick up my pencil, it seemed so far away.

With a loud screech Axel jumped up from his chair, knocking me backwards and onto the floor. His emerald green eyes sparkled with a furious emotion, a roaring fire. As I stared up at him, breathing heavily he turned to the teacher and said one word.

"Nurse."

Then he left. Just like that. I hardly even saw him move, which was probably because I was in a state of shock. Broken murmurs erupted throughout the class and the teacher struggled to quiet everyone down. I just sat there on the floor staring at his seat, where he should have been, until the teacher yelled at me and told me to sit back down. I did so and the rest of the class passed in a blur, I couldn't remember anything that happened after that.

However I did remember Olette coming over to me after class as we headed to our next period. She was curious to what happened in class.

"What was up with Axel? Did you attack him or something? I've never seen him act like that!" She had said in a loud, curious, and slightly sympathetic tone. I shook my head, negative.

"Really?! He looked really tense. Like he was in pain or something!" She just couldn't let it die could she?

"I don't know." I responded glumly, "I didn't even talk to him."

Olette cast a sympathetic look my way and patted me on the shoulder.

"I'm sure he was just having a bad day or something, don't worry about it Roxas." Now she was trying to comfort me, after interrogating me? Talk about mood swings.

Luckily the period we had next was gym, so I had some time to just vent. Unluckily I was so preoccupied with my thoughts that I didn't notice the soccer ball flying straight at my face. I went down like a rock, sporting a bloody nose. Lady luck really, really, didn't like me. Either that or she had a bet with fate to see who could cause me more misery.

A boy named Tidus came over and helped me up, slinging me over his shoulder like a bag of potatoes (which isn't the proper way to carry someone with a bleeding nose) and taking off towards the infirmary. He seemed deaf to my protests until the infirmary door in which he finally let me down and left. With a hand to my face I walked in, and nearly walked straight back out.

For there was Axel laying on one of the sterilized white beds. Of course he immediately shot up at the sound of the door opening, his nostrils flaring, and his eyes wide. I guess he was still in 'Glare At Roxas Mode' for said glare returned, at the same level of hostility as before. It sent shivers down my spine and for a moment I felt fear, real fear. I even forgot my nose was bleeding until the nurse, Ms. Aerith (I learned her name later) came over and started to fuss over me. Axel was clutching the bed, his palms 

turning a chalky white as I passed by. His beautiful face was contorted in a weird way, he looked away to the side and gritted out,

"I feel much better now Ms. Aerith. I'll take my leave." And just like that he was gone again. And again I didn't see him leave. He seemed to like disappearing into thin air. With a dejected sigh I let Ms. Aerith smother me in her mother-like concern, asking me how I got my bleeding nose and such.

I preferred to keep the reasons to myself, and hoped that everything would just blow over quickly.

However it seems that word travels fast because right after, Sora came running up to me asking me if I was all right. Apparently he had heard about the soccer incident AND the Axel incident. I just shook my head, I was too tired to deal with his twenty thousand questions. I just wanted to get back home and take a nice, long, nap.

At least we caught a ride with Riku, so Sora had a distraction. I just kept to myself and stared at the window. As I did so, I noticed a fiery red-head leaving in a very fancy car, with his other siblings. I suppose the kids of doctors really do live in style, huh.

I sunk into my seat and palmed my eyes. This was definitely one of the most bothersome first days I have ever had.

oOoOoOoOo

Thanks for reading the second chapter. Please read and review!

Kawaii-Gaara-Chan


	3. Chapter 3

**Standard Disclaimer:** Kingdom Hearts, the characters, and any recognizable trademarks of said series all belong to Square Enix and are rightfully disclaimed. The author of this fanfiction own no more than the the story's plot. Furthermore, the book Twilight by Stephenie Meyer was used as a reference and any similarities are disclaimed. Property, name, and all trademarks are disclaimed.

**Warning(s):** Drama, Yaoi, possible Mature Content (Lemon). **Ratings might go up.**

**IMPORTANT NOTE:** This is an AU (Alternate Universe) fic, meaning the story will NOT be following the game (canon) timeline and characters' ages. Ages will be disclosed later on in the story.

**Summary:** Roxas is trying to start a fresh page in his life, a normal page. What he didn't expect to get was a thriller of a lifetime. Lightly based off of Stephenie Meyer's Twilight.

**Chapter Three**

The next day was much better, but also much worse. I woke up with a feeling of foreboding, I didn't want to get up or go to school. However, having a cousin like Sora, entitles one hyper-active morning wake up.

Every. Day.

So thus we caught a ride with Riku, again, and went to school. My first classes of the day went by smoothly, without a peep of Axel. In fact, it went by too smoothly. By lunchtime, I was getting pretty paranoid.

I sat with Olette, Pence, and Hayner at lunch time. Sora had a different lunch period that day, so he couldn't eat with us. I got acquainted with the three and we made plans to meet on Saturday and get some ice cream and hang out. They apparently, knew a place that sold sea-salt ice cream. I hadn't eaten sea-salt ice cream in ages! Salty but sweet, I loved the stuff.

As I sat with them I noticed the 'X' group (I had dubbed them thus for all their names had an 'X') sitting away from the others as usual. However, I noticed Axel was nowhere to be seen. I made an annoyed face, which caused Olette to shoot me a concerned look. I just shrugged and mumbled something about expired milk, and went back to my thoughts.

Did Axel dislike me that much that he would refuse to come to school? The thought made me seriously angry. What was his deal? It wasn't like I was going to jump him, and yet he acted that way! He had no reason to dislike me in any way! I stabbed at my lunch angrily, imagining little Axel heads screaming and begging for me to stop. Weird, but stress relieving.

As the bell rang, I dumped the rest of my lunch in the garbage and left with Hayner. He had the same classes as me for the rest of the day, so we just hung out until the last bell rung.

oOoOoOoOo

"Mom! We're home!" Sora exclaimed to the empty house. I rolled my eyes at him and proceeded to drop my bag onto the couch.

"She's away on a business vacation, remember? She told us this morning Sora." He laughed sheepishly.

"Oh yeah, I forgot." I just plopped onto the couch as Sora made his way to the kitchen for a snack. Pulling my laptop out of my bag I checked my e-mail…five new e-mails? All from Cloud.

_Hey Roxas,_

_How are you? Did you make it to Sora's alright? How are they? You have a nice flight? Reply when you can, I'll be waiting. _

_Cloud._

_P.S. Leon says hi._

I rolled my eyes at his letter but let a small smile show, at least someone could remember I was alive. I clicked on the next one that was sent eight hours later.

_Roxas?_

_Why haven't you replied yet? Haven't you reached Twilight yet? I thought the flight was only a few hours or so. Are you ok? Did you get into trouble? E-mail me back please._

_Cloud._

I thought back to two days ago, I was completely beat from the flight and fell asleep right away. Then the next day I had school with Axel. I shook my head with a sigh, trying to rid myself of the weird red-head. I pulled up a new e-mail and replied quickly, before he did anything drastic.

_Calm down Cloud, I'm fine. I've just been busy with moving in, starting school, etc. I haven't died or anything. Sora and his mom are great, they're really welcoming me into their house, it's nice. Tell Leon I say 'Hey'._

_I'll write more next time, once there's more to write about._

_Roxas._

As soon as I finished sending the e-mail, a crackling sound came from the kitchen, and a small plume of smoke wafted through the living room.

"Sora?! What did you do??" I exclaimed and ran towards the source of the smoke.

"I was just trying to heat up the dinner mom left for us in the microwave!" It smelt HORRIBLE in the kitchen. I tried not to gag as I made my way towards him.

"Did you take the tin foil off _before_ you put the food in the microwave??" Sora passed me some tongs and I tried to extract the melted…_thing_ that was in the white microwave.

"Do you think I broke it?"

"…Do you want to try heating something else up in there?"

"…No…"

"Then I suggest we wait for your mom to come back next week before we try heating up anything else." Sora nodded in agreement. He grabbed the phone and turned back to me.

"Chinese food? Pizza? Sushi? What do you feel like?" I shrugged in return and left the choice up to him.

"Pizza it is then!" I laughed silently and went back to the living room to watch some TV.

Ten minutes later the pizza arrived, a weird concoction of pineapple, sausage, pepperoni, peppers, tomatoes, and cheese. Surprisingly it didn't taste bad. We decided to eat in front of the TV for lack of a better thing to do.

"_Why did you betray me? Why?"_

Click.

"_There is a 95% chance of snow next week so-"_

Click.

"_No one would miss me."_

Click.

"_F is for friends who do stuff together, U is for-"_

Double click.

"The cartoons that kids watch these days…"

"Yeah. I know."

oOoOoOoOoOo

The week passed by quickly, and uneventful. By Friday I knew the names of all my classmates and almost everyone in the school. In Gym they soon found out my talent at Blitzball and I was welcomed to first or second pick each time. I happily joined in knowing that I wasn't alienated anymore.

Axel Odoru didn't come back to school.

Each day I'd glance over to their table waiting to see the red-head laughing amongst the others but as per usual, he was absent. At least with him gone, I didn't have to keep my guard up against his piercing glare. I could actually join in the conversation that was going around me. The get together Hayner, Olette, and Pence were planning had been pushed to next week for Pence had a photography exhibition he wanted to go to and Olette had to work.

My weekend passed by quickly and without any excitement. I was planning on getting a car soon, just some cheap used one that could handle getting from the house to school. I didn't want to keep catching rides from Riku, just watching him and Sora flirting in the front everyday was too much too handle. And perhaps I should look around for an apartment, for privacy purposes. Not that living with Sora and his mother was bad. It was actually quite refreshing, the happy atmosphere. A breath of fresh air from the life I'd been living before.

Too soon, Monday came along.

oOoOoOo

Oh dear, it has been a while hasn't it?I apologize for the horrible update. From here on I'm going to try and distance myself from the Twilight plot and try to incorporate more of my own into the story. I have a basic outline of where I'm going with this, with a few minor details I need to work out. Well, I think I will try to update sooner. Until the next one~

-chan


End file.
